


Cinnamon and Chocolate

by winnterboobear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, iwaizumi isn't the typical omega, jealous oikawa, mention to mpreg, oikawa's in rut, oikawa's very territorial with his omega, they're disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnterboobear/pseuds/winnterboobear
Summary: The omega inhaled more of the alpha's pheromones and realized that he no longer smelled just as cinnamon and chocolate.He now smelled as comfort and safety.Home and love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 572





	Cinnamon and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> so...... this is my first abo :))
> 
> enjoy

* * *

As soon as Iwaizumi laid eyes on Oikawa that morning, and felt that his scent of cinnamon and chocolate was even stronger than usual, the omega knew it would be a difficult day. The spicy smell of the alpha, at normal intensity, always made his knees  weak . Then, when Tooru grabbed him around the waist and buried his face in his neck, breathing in the omega's fragrance directly into his glands, the brunet thought his legs would give way and he leaned on the other.

Oikawa pulled away from him a little and held him by the wrists, then began to scenting mark him until Iwaizumi felt overwhelmed and almost dizzy by his smell.

"Enough, Oikawa." He tried to push his boyfriend, but the other still held him firmly.

"Just a little more." the alpha grunted and the brunet rolled his eyes, annoyed. He never knew whether he found annoying or cute the way the alpha became  territorialist when he was in his rut.

And was just  _ pre-rut _ .

Hajime knew that the worst part would be during practice. Oikawa was always agitated and aggressive with other alphas near his omega. Growling and showing his teeth when someone approached Iwaizumi. And he spent the  whole time cornering Iwaizumi somewhere on the court to scenting mark him and make sure his omega was impregnated with his scent.

Iwaizumi always insisted that Tooru stay home on pre-rut days because he was irritable and aggressive towards the other alphas on the team, but he was too stubborn and refused to lose a single practice, since he would need to stay the rest of his cycle at home.

**…**

In the late afternoon, Hajime sat on the wooden bench in the locker room and sighed heavily. He was irritated and tired of trying to calm down Oikawa, preventing him from attacking his own teammates. At one point,  Mattsun had made the mistake of touching his shoulder and the omega had to emit a lot of his calming pheromones to soothe his alpha.

He pulled on his shirt, feeling his hair wet from the bath sticking to his face and neck. He bent down to put on his sneakers and felt Oikawa weighing on him, hugging him around the waist. Iwaizumi closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The alpha's scent still indicated some stress. The omega straightened up on the bench, forcing the other to sit behind him to maintain contact.

"You still have the smell of others,  Iwa -chan." Tooru grunted, rubbing against Iwaizumi again to mark him.

"We're in a locker room full of alphas,  Trashykawa ."

The brunet leaned back on his alpha, letting him scenting mark him at will. Iwaizumi sighed, feeling himself slowly relax as he was immersed in that smell of cinnamon and chocolate. He turned his face, until his nose was against glands in Tooru's neck. He emitted his pheromones too, feeling the alpha's shoulders relax.

Hajime was already familiar with that smell since he was a child. When he had a nightmare, or for some other reason he was unable to sleep at night, his mother prepared a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, just the way his son liked it. A few years later, he  finds out that through the alpha glands, the scent was infinitely better.

Iwaizumi turned his face a little more and licked Tooru's glands, smiling when he feels the others body shudder. He licked again, this time hearing his boyfriend groan softly.

"Hey..." Hajime was startled when a sweaty jacket was thrown over him and Oikawa "Go get a room."

Oikawa snarled at Matsukawa as he threw the jacket back at him.

"Thank you very much,  Mattsun ..." the omega grunted "He was already calm."

While Mattsun and the others chuckled, Oikawa tightened his arms around his boyfriend, again furiously marking him, wanting to get the other alpha's scent off.

When everyone else was gone and they were alone in the locker room, Iwaizumi felt more relieved. It was much easier to deal with Oikawa in his pre-rut when it was just the two of them. Tooru kissed the back of his boyfriend head.

"Iwa-chan?" the omega mumbled that he had heard, he was already half sleepy in his alpha's arms "I want to talk to you."

The brunet yawned and moved away from him a little to get back to the task of putting on his sneakers.

"Then talk."

Oikawa took his boyfriend's wrist, making him look at him. Iwaizumi frowned when he saw the concerned expression, but waited for him to speak.

"I think we should bond." the alpha spoke so fast that Hajime blinked, confused by what he had heard.

When Oikawa's words finally settled and omega could assimilate them, his eyes widened.

"But we..." he stammered, stunned "We had planned this for when..." the omega looked away, feeling his face heat up a little "For when we get married."

"I know!" Oikawa released his wrist and Hajime straightened up on the bench again. "But in a few  weeks, you'll go to college and I will not... just thinking about the bunch of alphas that will court you,  Iwa -chan..." the alpha whimpered and leaned forward and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck again.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but put a hand on Tooru's damp hair, caressing him.

"I want..." the alpha murmured "I want every alpha who looks at you to know that you already belong to someone... I want everyone to know that you are already mine..."

"Dumbass..." the brunet murmured, kissing his boyfriend's brown hair. "I'm already yours with or without bonding mark. I've always been." he heard the defeated sigh of the other, he knew that Oikawa wouldn't insist on that if he said no "But... if it's so important to you..."

Oikawa straightened up quickly and the brunet almost laughed at the shock in the alpha's eyes.

"You... are you serious,  Iwa-chan ?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Iwaizumi always knew that he and Oikawa would be together, even before they had been presented, they already kiss and walked hand in hand. But then Tooru was presented as alpha and, a day later, Hajime as omega. And it was as if the universe was telling that they belonged to each other.

It wouldn't make any difference if they bonded right now or in ten years.

The cycle of both had always been short of difference since the first. When one of them started, on the same day or the next the other started too. The brunet already felt his close, probably the next day he would have to stay at home.

Many couples made by an alpha and an omega took years to synchronize their cycles, but the two had already accomplished that at the first time. Oikawa loved to brag about that to everyone.

Hajime held his boyfriend's face with both hands and rubbed the tip of his nose on his before giving him a peck.

"Of course I'm, dumbass."

"You only know how to call me dumbass, Iwa-chan?"

"I can also call you stupid, asshole, jackass...  which one you prefer?"

Before the alpha could complained, he  kisses him again.

Oikawa pulled the omega by his waist, making him sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around him again, pressing their bodies together.

"Today?" the omega murmured against his boyfriend's lips.

"Now." Tooru pant and the brunet moved away from him.

"Here?!" he asked exasperated "I will not be knotted with you here in the locker room, Oikawa."

"But... Iwa-chan..."

"Your parents are already at home?' He got up before the other answered.

"We still have time for a quickie before they come back."

The brunet snorted and slipped his backpack straps over his shoulders.

"As if you would been satisfied with a quickie."

Hajime held out his hand to him, smiling, and the alpha took it without hesitation, smiling back.

** … **

Iwaizumi felt himself being throw on Oikawa's bed as soon as they entered the room. The alpha's scent there was overwhelming, but the omega had no time to recover, the other was over him again. Tooru's weight on him, the smell and his lips claiming him so fervently made the omega's head swirl.

He turned his face to the side, parting the kiss so he could take a breath. In the next instant, Tooru's mouth was on his neck. His teeth scratched sensitive skin, and his tongue left long licks. The omega arched his neck, leaving his throat exposed to his alpha, showing his trust to his alpha and soon Oikawa was biting there.

Hajime's wrists were held against the mattress by Oikawa's hands. He tried to free himself to undress, but stopped when he heard a warning growl from the other.

Everything was too hot and he already felt his thighs getting wet, revealing his excitement. He moved his hips, rubbing against his boyfriend and trying to get any friction. Tooru snarled again, but this time with pleasure.

The brunet smiled and soon Oikawa's mouth was on his again. His tongue didn't even have to force path any more, the omega was completely submissive.

Tooru got distracted from his wrists and Hajime took his hands to the hem of his shirt and the alpha got up a little to remove the garment. Soon Iwaizumi's shirt was on the floor too.

The alpha lowered his mouth to the other's chest, leaving the skin there bruised with his teeth. The brunet moaned in pain as he felt a particularly strong bite near his nipple and pulled Oikawa's hair tightly away from his skin.

"Hey... not so strong, dumbass."

Oikawa snarled and showed his teeth, not liking being challenged. Hajime held his brown hair tighter and held the alpha's gaze.

"I told you not to bite so hard." he spoke more firmly.

The alpha looked down after a few moments and kissed the spot where he had hurt the brunet, murmuring an apology. Then he went up with wet kisses back to the other's face, nuzzling his cheek.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan." the omega snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'ts okay, asshole. Just don't take any pieces out of me." He felt the smile of the other against his cheek.

"I can't promise anything."

Oikawa got up to take off his boyfriend's pants and boxers and tossed his clothes in a corner of the room.

Iwaizumi was the complete opposite of the delicate and fragile omega stereotype. The brunet was robust and as physically strong as any alpha. It had disturbed him when he was presented. His inner omega worried that Oikawa would not find him attractive and would look for a standard omega. But every time the alpha scanned his naked body with those dark eyes that were clouded with desire, the omega felt the skin prickle, each little hair standing on end.

Hajime felt beautiful.

Oikawa advanced towards him, but the brunet stopped him by placing a foot on his chest. The alpha waited.

Iwaizumi turned on his stomach and propped himself up on his knees and elbows, raising his ass. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the alpha's look got even darker. The brunet leaned his face against the pillow, still looking at the alpha and took his hands to his buttocks parting them and showing his hole, which by now was soaked, his slick dripping down his thighs.

The omega  emitted more of his pheromones, showing the alpha his mutual desire. Tooru closed his eyes and sniffed the air. The renewed scent of his omega, plus the sweet smell of his slick made his body visibly shudder.

Hajime felt more than heard the sound that reverberated in the back of the alpha's throat, making all omega's bones feel like jelly.

He closed his eyes when Oikawa approached, waiting for his rough actions. But he was surprised to feel his hands gently cover his own and his lips began to trace tender kisses down his spine to the nape of his neck.

"You're perfect." Oikawa murmured, nuzzling his black hair "My omega is perfect."

Iwaizumi hid his smile on the pillow.

"Yeah  yeah , dumbass. Now fuck me."

Oikawa chuckled and straightened up again. Hajime moaned and raised his ass even more when he felt the alpha's tongue on his thighs, licking all the slick that dripped down there. He buried his face more in the pillow when Tooru's hot breath was over his wet hole and soon his lips and tongue were there, licking and sucking.

Hajime felt that he produced  more slick while his alpha sucked him and continued to drink every drop that the omega's body offered. The brunet could smell his own precum dripping onto the bed. His penis leaking and untouched.

The brunet looked over his shoulder again to see his boyfriend's face hided between his buttocks.

"Tooru..." he murmured, feeling his face heat up when he heard his own voice thick with lust.

Oikawa penetrated his tongue into the tight, wet asshole of his omega, licking at the smooth walls and mixing his saliva with his slick.

"Hmm...  Iwa -chan... so delicious..." the alpha grunted between the sucks and licks, making Hajime's face blush even more, but he couldn't look away.

The alpha penetrated two fingers at the same time and the  brunet's back arched involuntarily. He fucked his boyfriend roughly whit his  fingers, forcing his way through the tight walls and Iwaizumi moved his hips, wanting them deeper inside himself.

"Alpha..." the brunette cried when his prostate was pressed, he thrown his head back and his eyes closed tightly.

Oikawa inserted another finger and the omega groaned loudly, knowing that Tooru liked it when he was noisy.

"Alpha... I want your cock... your knot..." he managed to articulate between the aggressive thrusts of the other's fingers.

The smell of cinnamon and chocolate - that completely delicious scent - enveloped him more than ever and he whimpered with the feeling of emptiness when Tooru withdrew. He turned his face over his shoulder again and saw his boyfriend tear off his pants and underwear, letting his erection spring free. Hajime swallowed when he saw the red, swollen tip dripping pre-cum. The alpha's cock always got thicker during his rut and the omega's gut twisted in desire at the thought of the swollen knot inside him.

The alpha held his waist firmly and aligned his cock with the  omega's soaked hole. Oikawa snarled at having the head of his dick pressed when he crossed the other's rim, grabbed his large waist and thrust his entire length in a single thrust.

Hajime almost screamed and felt the air being pulled from his lungs. Tooru didn't wait for him to adjust and started to fuck the omega in short and quick thrusts. The brunet grabbed a pillow, moaning more and feeling tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

Tooru no longer needed to be gentle, he knew how strong his omega was and the fact that he endured and  _ liked _ the rough treatment made him even more horny. The first time they had sex, Oikawa was so scared of hurting him that he had barely touched Hajime, and the omega had been so angry and frustrated that he had spent almost a week without talking to his boyfriend.

Oikawa grabbed the brunet's hair, pulling it and forcing him to bend his spine further, then leaned over and bit hard on his shoulder. The alpha's scent was making the omega dizzy and if wasn't for the grip on his hair and waist, he already would have fallen due aggressive thrusts.

"So tight..." Tooru growled close to his ear and the brunet felt goosebumps on his skin " _ So good, omega... _ "

Oikawa's teeth bite tightly on the skin of his back and shoulders and the brunet shivered more at the thought that the marks would take time to disappear. Next week, when he would have to changing in the locker room, his teammates would whistle low and make fun of him. Tooru, who would already be calm after the rut has passed, would wrap the omega with protective arms and join in the teasing... until Hajime gave him a harsh slap in some painful spot.

The brunet felt the other scenting him again.

"Fuck,  Iwa -chan..." the alpha gasped, still fucking him hard "Why do you have to smell so good..."

Iwaizumi cried louder and arched more when his good spot was hit. Tooru understood and increased the rhythm, beating mercilessly on his tender spot and causing the omega to see stars behind his eyelids. He wanted to tell Oikawa to fucking him deeper, stronger, to never stop fucking him. But the brunet was unable to articulate a word due to the rhythm that his body swayed.

Hajime felt suddenly empty, but he had no time to complain when he was turned over and the alpha was inside him again, at the same insane pace. He hugged the boyfriend's back, leaving his own marks on the white skin with his nails.

"Tooru..." he felt so close to coming and his cock twitched with lack of attention "Now..." he tilted his head to the side, leaving his glands free for the alpha.

Oikawa was hovering over him, dark eyes with dilated pupils and hands resting on the mattress and sweat dripping onto his chest, running down onto his belly and joining the pre-cum that oozed from his untouched penis.

The alpha shook his head and offered his own neck.

"You first." he panted and the brunet opened his eyes wide.

Tooru slowed the pace of his thrusts and lowered his head, bringing the glands closer to the omega when he saw him hesitate. Iwaizumi swallowed, but allowed his canines to extend. Before he bitten him, Oikawa took his dick and started to pump it at the same pace that he was fucking him.

The brunet dug his teeth into the soft flesh of the glands and the alpha groaned and shuddered over him. The omega didn't have time to assimilate the sensation of his warm blood in his mouth because the alpha's teeth were  burring at his skin too.

Iwaizumi felt the pain of the bite, but it quickly dissipated when his orgasm came strong in his boyfriend's hand.

Hajime found that the whole cliché of colors exploding under eyelids when forming a bond with a mate was real. Everything seemed to get more intensified. The smell of his alpha. His heavy body over his own. The heat of their both bodies. His orgasm was much more intense than any other. He felt every pore of his skin, every drop of sweat.

And, more than anything else, he felt  _ Tooru _ .

He and the alpha always joked that they could read each other's minds, that they could know what one was feeling just by a looking or hearing each other's tone of voice... but nothing could compare with what Hajime felt now. He didn't even need to look or listen to his alpha to know what he was feeling.

Clichés always said that bonding was like sharing your body and mind with your mate. But that definition seemed too ordinary for Hajime. He wasn't just sharing his body and mind with Oikawa. He was also sharing his  _ soul _ .

And all of that was suddenly too much for Iwaizumi. All those emotions and sensations overwhelming him and he felt breathless.

He  withdrew his teeth from white skin of the other, then licked to close the wound.

He blinked his eyes, staring at his alpha's browns, as amazed as his own. His breath as fast as his own.

"Did you feel it too?" he heard his own husky voice. It was a rhetorical question, after all he knew perfectly well that the alpha had felt everything.

He put a hand on Tooru's face when he didn't respond and smiled as he saw him lean against his touch. Oikawa closed his eyes and Iwaizumi wasn't surprised to see tears streaming down his cheeks. Nor was surprised to find that he was crying too. But none of them had to worry. They both knew that the other's crying was pure happiness.

"It looks like you're stuck with me forever, Iwa-chan." the alpha spoke softly, opening his now watery eyes again.

"I've always been, haven't I?" He smiled, caressing the other's cheek "But it's not so bad. Sometimes you are tolerable, when you are not being a jackass."

" Iwa-chan !" Oikawa whimpered and Hajime laughed loudly. And he chuckled more when he heard his alpha laugh too.

Tooru moved, leaning down to kiss him and that's when Iwaizumi finally realized his thick knot stuck deep inside, pressing him on all sides him especially on his prostate, locking them both together. The omega groaned and moved his hips, wanting more friction. The alpha gasped loudly as he felt the walls contract around him.

Then charm was completely broken, the two hugged tightly, laughing, crying and kissing while moving smoothly against each other.

Oikawa turned carefully sideways, pulling the brunet together and settle them more comfortably. The brunet closed his eyes when he felt the alpha's hand brushing the sweaty hair off his face and then placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Oikawa whispered and Hajime hid his smile and flushed cheeks on the alpha's neck.

"Yeah, yeah... you say that all the time, Shittykawa."

"I always heard that omegas are sweet and delicate, but I think that my omega maybe came broken." Hajime laughed and clung more to him.

"Unfortunately, now you can't return anymore."

He felt the alpha's smile against his shoulder and then a tender bite. Oikawa's fingers brushed lightly on the back of his neck, where probably a dark mark had already formed, proving that he was now bonded to his  _ mate _ . He was too tired to get up and see his own work on the back of the other's neck.

They both shuddered with pleasure at each gush of cum from the alpha's swollen penis, still lock inside the omega.

"Our parents are  gonna kill us." Tooru grunted, still petting Hajime bonding mark.

"Hmm... " Iwaizumi fidgeted, feeling the knot start to subsided "Speaking of which... I have to go soon..."

Oikawa snorted, displeased, and hugged the omega more tightly, nuzzling his glands.

"I don't know why they don't let us spend our cycles together."

"They're terrified of me getting pregnant." Hajime said chuckling, caressing Tooru's back.

Oikawa moved away a little, looking at the omega's belly and smiling, as if he could imagine it big and full with his puppies.

They already had their whole future planned.

Tooru had already received more than one invitation to play professionally. Hajime had no intention of continuing to play volleyball after high school, so he would go to college. After he graduated, they would marry. And they were going to bond... but they had just advanced that part. And once they had their life stabilized, they were going to start a family.

Iwaizumi smiled when the alpha fondle his belly.

"I can't wait to see you full with my puppies, Iwa-chan."

"When the time  comes, I'll give you as many puppies as you want."

The omega cuddled up to him again, enjoying some more of that heat and that spicy smell. When he felt that the knot had completely subsided, he tried to pull away, but the alpha continued to hold him close.

"Stay just a little bit longer." Tooru murmured with his face buried in his neck "My omega..." he whispered with his lips tickling the brunet's skin " _ My omega... _ "

"Don't come with this territorialist bullshit now."

"You always have to cut the mood, don't you?" Iwaizumi could hear the pout in the other's voice and smiled more against his sweaty skin.

The omega inhaled more of the alpha's pheromones and realized that he no longer smelled just cinnamon and chocolate.

He now smelled of comfort and safety.

Home and love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments ate welcome ❤❤


End file.
